


【玄亮/狐妖AU】《涉江采芙蓉》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010), 新三国
Genre: M/M, 扭三 - Freeform, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 一篇几年前的旧作，喜闻乐见的狐狸梗，考据废，架空，雷慎，ooc
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一、空绿

章武六年

迁还旧都的话题，一开始并不是没有臣子上书提起过。光武帝建兴于洛阳，总之，兴复的汉廷一定要回归到风云起兮的北方。

但是昭烈帝在位的时候，国都却一直没有迁回去。其实这也并不稀奇，刘玄德已是耳顺之年，也就是说，他已经年老了，让一位年老的皇帝离开川地，长途跋涉的回到东都，这并不是什么明智之举。因此，迁都的事也暂时为之搁置了下来。

不过，他们的确觉得皇帝老了，老人总会胡思乱想。

比如他在精神疲倦，半梦半醒之际，会说起他有一位丞相，风姿卓绝，颖智无匹，季汉走到今日，有他运筹帷幄的功劳。尤其是在最初的那年，刘备更是固执的坚持认为这个人一定存在。他叫什么？好像叫诸葛亮。户曹因此多番查访，也曾拣择出同名之人，但尽皆不是。

过了些时日，刘备似乎醒悟了过来，也许世上确实没有此人，这件事终于作为一场闹剧，随着第一场冬雪的降落揭了过去。

人老了，容易胡思乱想，还容易感情用事。

"他们都说没有这个人。"

夜晚往往是思绪最混沌的时刻，皇帝对着摇曳的青玉九枝灯的光芒，微微闭起了眼睛，神情充满了疑虑，他向着正在给他斟茶的人说道，"惊蛰，你认为呢？"

正在垂目斟茶的男子，名为惊蛰，有着端丽而清隽的眉眼，睫色如墨，笑意温和，闻言，停下手来，点了一点头，"陛下，您是对的。"

皇帝没有再说话，暖风吹拂的春夜总是容易让人困倦，其实他自己也不知道，为什么又会问出这句无意义的话来，大概是那张脸生的太相似了，那些流泻在记忆深处的花月水色，便会被无意识的牵引出来。

就好像有的时候，他觉得他在这里，只是再一看，却又什么都没有了。 

仿佛他不在的时间太久，去了一千年，秦人避乱忘却年岁，于是，所有人也都忘却了此人。 

好风如水，静池浸月，半空里落下几许深红淡白残花片。

惊蛰转过脸去，他看到皇帝的影子落在锦缎光晕迤逦的壁衣上，被摇曳的灯火拉长，又长又凄清的摇晃起来，宛若一首乐曲里，一个突兀的荡了出来的古旧音符。

二、惊蛰

惊蛰无姓，就叫惊蛰。

那时候惊蛰是太予乐署里的琴师，素来安静少话，但甚是刻苦，所以琴技在乐署中也是排的上号的。章武四年，皇帝寿日，太予乐令考校了数月，最后命他在寿宴上与其余几位乐工同奏大曲。

诸乐工久驻乐署，各司其职，并不曾真正踏足宫禁。但好奇是人之常情，季汉的宫殿廊道众多，曲折萦回，身着华妆的绰约宫人细步行走，环佩叮咚，翠胜峨鬓。而汉宫中莲池极多，绿荷相倚，柔粉白香，层层楼阙的倒影，无声无息的在水间飘散，又被莲瓣坠落时晕开的涟漪悄然揉碎。

据说，年老的皇帝很是喜爱莲花。

大殿中的光线显得宽敞而明亮，鎏金铜鹤的纤细长喙衔着沉麝松柏轻柔弥漫的烟香。宝花钿枝，座上珠玑，貂蝉鸣珰，钟鼓皇皇。

丹墀云阶之上，长珠冕旒之下，陛下的眼神宁定而沉默，像封在石头里不露形色的翡翠。他历经顿挫，戎马半生，每一次生辰都在提醒他年华的流逝，长星劝酒，飞光如电，大概已经没有多少事值得他多投去几瞥了。

乐署着力编奏的这套大曲，套曲其中的一段由古琴、编钟两相和之，意指帝王有君子之德，如高山响泉，流远不绝。这一段音调雅空，旷朗清越，属套曲中点睛手笔，太予乐令早已叮嘱过惊蛰，该曲乃重中之重，不可轻忽。因此惊蛰苦练此处，此刻，他的苦练琢磨显然有了成果，座中诸人面上多现沉醉之状，刘备的唇畔也露出了些许赞赏的微笑。

当他的目光终于注意到了殿阶之下专心抚琴的惊蛰，一切忽然变得截然不同了。

如果这时候，有人胆敢直视刘备冠旒之下的双眼，便一定能看到从他眼中一掠而过的，那片剧烈震动着却无比温柔的光芒。

当夜惊蛰被刘备召入内宫当中，是明池西侧的一处偏殿。偏殿坐落于湖心，如今尚是初春时节，池中新荷抽簪，青碧可掬。这殿也无正名，乌木的匾额只有两个笔画匀整的篆字。“莲渚”

惊蛰并不认得字，他目不斜视，由手持铜灯的宫人将他引入了殿阁，随即，门扉在他身后徐徐合上。

“陛下。”

殿室内只亮着两盏落地青铜宫灯，两盏宫灯雕刻成了相对而望的孔雀，烛火在孔雀的羽冠上轻盈跳动，宛如一双薄翅鎏金的蝴蝶。博山炉缓缓逸出缥缈如烟海的香云，刘备就端坐在香云与灯火掩映的案几之后，玄色的纹锦大袖正安然持重的逶迤在地面的青砖上。

“起身吧。”惊蛰听见刘备温和的声音。

“是。”惊蛰依命起身。

“不必如此拘谨，你且抬起头来。”刘备又道。

惊蛰称喏，然后谨慎的抬起了头，微光摇映里，他看见鬓染霜雪的帝王正以一种充满审视和追怀的目光，探究着他的面容，其实，那双眼睛很明亮，蕴满锋芒，并不像一双真正的老人的眼睛。

时间逝去的节奏绵长而缓慢，惊蛰逐渐被刘备看的忐忑不安，心中惴惴，不知不觉，脊背上已渗出了一层细密的冷汗。

他终于支持不住了，蓦地跪倒在地。

“陛下恕罪！”

“何罪之有？”

相较于他的胆战心惊，刘备不以为忤，他挥了挥手，反倒微笑了起来，露出洁净而整齐的牙齿，“无罪。不过……”他又仿佛想起来什么似的，皱了皱眉，“你叫什么名字？”

“惊蛰。”惊蛰答完之后，又觉不妥，连忙补充道，“鄙人陋名惊蛰，因生于惊蛰之日，父母早逝，故而无正名。”

说的太多了。话音刚落，惊蛰忍不住心中暗道一句不好，多说多错，但话已经说出口了，不知陛下是否会觉得他实在是聒噪的无中生有。惊蛰只得继续忐忑不安的站在原地。

不知过了多久，事实上并不是很久，刘备点了点头，“这名字很好，你去吧。”

“是。”

惊蛰不解其意，但暗自松了一口气，趋步退出殿中。走下台阶之后，他才察觉到，背后流出的冷汗竟然快要浸湿了衣裳。

他的长相很像他，但并不是他。

惊蛰离去以后，刘备缓缓从座上站起身来。重云遮空，殿外的水面上结起了淡薄夜雾，风吹月小，寥落星辰。

再后来，刘备闲暇之时，会召惊蛰过来抚琴，他不爱听别的，只重复的听一首《淇奥》，淇水之竹，恰如君子美良似温玉。瞻彼淇奥，绿竹青青。有匪君子，充耳琇莹，会弁如星。

偶尔，惊蛰也会听到刘备在困倦或醉酒之后，无意间说出的某些零碎言语，像一幅经过投梭、织花，经纬穿系而成的蜀锦，将一切线索串联起来以后，这些屈指可数的，零散的话，大概和那位从未存在过的丞相有所关联。

惊蛰并不能完全确定这一切，他只是一位名不见经传的乐工，他所能做的，也不过是缄口不言，低头抚琴奏曲而已。

尚食亲自奉送来的黄桂酒是温过的，并不伤脾胃，刘备饮过，片刻后便在殿中的屏榻上沉沉睡去，内侍将一袭方胜纹的青绫薄衾轻轻覆在他的身上，博山炉香袅空，惊蛰也悄然收拾起金徽玉轸，小心翼翼的退了出去。

酒还未凉，人能够走多远呢。

三、锦绣

历代尚未有锦，而蜀锦独称妙。

春日淑气，桃开烂漫。妇姑浴蚕，织女缫丝。濯锦江畔红袖翠履，鬟髻钗小，绣带翻飞，笑语盈盈而去。

织机上轧轧千声不盈尺，梭就团花绚烂。

"陛下，这是今春，织室送来的第一匹蜀锦。"

竹节薰炉里烧着郁金苏合，烟气不绝如缕，西斜的日光在湖心洒下一片碎晶。一卷质轻地密的蜀锦横置在桌案上，玄青的底色，金银线及各种彩丝交穿来往，织成茱萸蔓草和双鸟祥云，吉庆华丽，艳光灼灼。

那是……很久很久以前的事情了。

“主公，这是今春锦官署刚织成的第一匹蜀锦。”

锦官令将手中当作样品的蜀锦呈了上来，刘备接过。但觉手中绣着缠枝莲花的蜀锦，宛如一匹如玉流泻而下的藕荷色月华，他不由赞叹了一句，“我未入西川前，就听闻蜀锦乃蜀中绝技，今日亲见，果然名副其实。”

“主公所言甚是。”提及蜀中锦绣，锦官令也毫不掩其称赏之意，忙补充道，“在此要多谢主公，听闻主公有意着人重整川陕栈道，有朝一日，栈道如能再度通达，为蜀锦而往来的商旅必定络绎不绝，蜀锦销路更广，如此一来，开源不绝，西川财流愈盛啊！”

“为长远计，重修栈道之事势在必行，不过要修出一条兵财广接的大道，尚需耗费些时日。”曾经谋划的广袤蓝图，城池河山，都在渐渐变成触手可及的实体，在他的脚下一寸一寸的铺陈开来。刘备唇畔带笑，放下了手中的蜀锦，“不过你们还得谢谢军师将军，半个多月前，他替你们将官署织机改制了一番，现在刚将图样交付下去……真巧，他来了。”

“主公。”

藤紫鹤氅袖袂如云，诸葛亮正踏上台阶朝这里走过来，他的步履一向轻盈，殊不知他衣裾过处，处处皆是惊鸿一瞥。

“见过军师将军。”锦官令连忙揖手行礼。

“无妨无妨，不必如此，请起。”诸葛亮话音刚落，刘备便招手叫他再走近些，“孔明过来看看，这是今年春天，锦官官署新织出来的第一匹蜀锦。”

“是。”诸葛亮今日看起来很高兴，浅笑吟吟的将几案上的蜀锦捧起来，仔细端详了片刻，赞赏了几句织锦的成色，才转过头来对锦官令认真叮嘱道，“我去官署看过了织机，觉得有的地方可以改进，昨日我已经把修改织机的图纸分发了下去，估计成品造成也用不了很久，届时，你们再用新织机织出新锦试一试。”

“多谢军师将军。”不知怎么的，锦官令被他这一连串的嘱咐嘱的诚惶诚恐，连忙俯身再拜，诸葛亮摆摆手，示意他不必如此。

“军师平日有时说话便是这样的，有时候我也会被他说的无言以对。”室内春光明亮，刘备的欣喜安适像藤蔓一样无声舒展着枝叶，化作了柔和笑意，慢慢蔓延到了眼底，他忍不住开了个玩笑，不过，究竟是不是玩笑，他自己都有些说不清楚。

“我适才让你谢谢军师，现在谢也谢过了，只等着用新织机织出新锦来。我倒想给你们出一道题。”只见刘备扬起手来，指了一指诸葛亮，“你们可能把军师给织进锦里去？”

“这……”锦官令笑道，“若能将军师也织进去，只怕蜀锦也要贵上不少价了。”

诸葛亮望着刘备的双眸清亮如星子，但那眼神分明带着点儿嗔怪，大约是在说：主公又开始想些不着边际的事情了。

结果后来，那面蜀锦居然也真的织成了，还是由诸葛亮亲手交到刘备这里的。

只有一方手帕大小的竹青色蜀锦上，所绣的并不是人，是一只活灵活现的，毛绒绒的银白小狐狸。

刘备握着手里的织锦，慢慢拧起了眉心，然后抬眼去看座下正在不疾不徐饮茶的诸葛亮，明知故问，“这是你吗？”

“是亮让他们在新织机上试着织的。”诸葛亮用巾帕气定神闲的擦了擦嘴角，再伸手拿起了放在桌上的羽扇，不急不躁的，一下一下摇着，很是温柔款款的解释着，“主公，织机是亮新造的，绣纹是亮亲自定下的，其实仔细想一想，这的确就是在下了。”

“嗯，孔明说的很有道理。”

刘备再次低头去看织锦，然后抬眼仔细端详着又给自己倒了一杯茶，若有所思埋着头喝，似乎是被自己的歪理弄得有点不好意思的孔明，最终，目光又落在了织锦里那只毛绒绒的狐狸上。

“你啊……”

刘备的语声，也像春风一样，带着温暖和沉稳的，落在了织锦上。

孔明已经喝完了第二杯茶，他抬起头看到刘备，于是，他也忍不住跟着他的主公的双眼，跟着他，几乎不由自主地轻轻一笑。

掌灯时分的汉宫，沿着湖畔，星星点点琉璃明火，风吹起了几朵暮荷，莲叶相触的声音，细碎可闻。

再后来，那面锦缎却再也没能被找到过。

四、暖红

深秋的雨，薰残的香，梳着西风的竹帘。

蜀中天无三日晴，深秋霜降，天时常都是阴沉着的，今日还下起了雨。

刘备裹着镶滚了厚重墨貂的皂绨宽裘，倚坐在乌木的卧榻上，半合着眼。惊蛰手扶着琴，流苏帷幔间萦绕着蜿蜒的香。

只见宛宛转转的一缕细烟，香灰轻白淡粉，袅袅的，却隐入云母曲屏上雕镂连绵的碧青漆绘远山间去了。

"陛下今日还听淇奥么？"惊蛰垂目问道。

"嗯。"皇帝颔首。

殿外风雨簌簌，琴音也萧萧。

长沙郡

不知从何时起了风，秋风飒飒，雨丝摇落，庭树阶花笼罩在一片清冷氤氲里，梧桐落叶积起一片柔软的暗金，在暮色里渐渐被渲染的不甚分明。脚步声由远及近，僮仆手中提着一方食盒，心无旁骛，疾步匆匆的在回廊中走着，冷不防，迎面撞到一个人的身上。

他站定了，才看清来人是谁，急忙躬身，“主公。”

刘备抬了抬手，示意他起身，并未计较他适才撞了他的事情，只是问道，“你如此匆忙，是要去哪吗？”

“在下刚从庖厨那边来，正要给先生送些饼饵。”

“原来是这样。”刘备似有所思的，点了点头，说，“我正要去找他，你将食盒给我吧，我替你拿去。”

“是。”

僮仆愣了一下，反应过来以后，便把食盒交给了刘备，然后垂首离去。

冷而白的雨滴从黛灰瓦当上坠落，风铎被吹的轻响，当啷、当啷……听起来有些寂寥。

门没有关紧，刘备只用手轻轻一推，门就慢悠悠的转开了。

屋里点着烛火，很静，静的像没有人，只有一柄铜鸭香炉，焚薰甘松和兰芷后剩余的残烟，正从铜鸭镂空的羽毛纹路里时断时续的喷出来，香气已淡到几不可闻。刘备看到，他已经伏在案几上睡着了。

他无心惊动他，于是悄悄走近，将食盒放在桌上。然后，默默在他身旁坐了下来。

孔明逶迤在案上的墨灰色大袖压住一卷淡黄绢帛，绢帛露出的地方描画着山水地形轮廓，还有几行密密麻麻的蝇头隶字，毛笔正横放在他蜷起的指尖旁边。漆黑的发丝散落在他的侧脸上，凉的像泉水一样。

刘备缓缓将那些散落的发缕从他的面上拂开，他睡的有些沉，手臂压的他眼角泛红，薄薄的红便从他的眼角浅浅蔓延到耳际，像是醉了，只恐夜深，香梦沉酣……他从不说梦话，刘备想。从南阳到荆州，已经有数年过去了，他身上却从未沾染上来自于征战生涯的，充满铁锈和烟尘的血腥衰颓味道，始终只有书卷和白檀的，清淡而澄净的幽微暗香。

细长的睫毛轻轻扫过刘备温热的掌心，也许是察觉到了什么动静，孔明慢慢的睁开了双眸，视线一时有些模糊，他困惑的看了一会，才看清身旁守着的人究竟是谁。

“主公？”他仍保持着之前伏在桌案上睡去的姿态，桃花双眼微弯，明眸皓齿，美目含情，闪起一泓粼粼春水色，声音里犹自带了些困倦的甜意。

“是我。”刘备本想起身解下自己的外袍，给他披上，却惊醒了他。只得又坐回去，低声道，“再睡一会吧。”

“睡不着了。”诸葛亮察觉到自己有些失礼，但是此刻，他却不想起来了，他转动着幽黑的瞳目，一面侧首望着刘备，像一只慵懒狡黠的狐。

刘备失笑，于是又坐近了几分，他突然想去摸摸他的头发，“怎么在这里睡着了。”

“我在画图。”

说起睡着之前的事情，诸葛亮忽然来了精神。他直起腰，宽大的衣袖盈盈从案几上拂下来，露出被他压在手臂下的淡黄绢帛，“主公你快看。”他的语气轻快，又有点稚气和得意，刘备不由自主的想起数年前，他第一次在博望坡调兵遣将的模样，“我们已经攻下了零陵、桂阳、武陵和长沙四郡，我根据记忆，将四郡重要的地形或险要之处画了下来，日后我们可以在这些地方建造所需的各种工事。不过现在只画了一部分，还没有画完。”

刘备的眼睛，跟随着他手指的指点移动，在四郡图上流连着。

他听得见他的话，绮丽的山河城池跟随着他的话语，像云霭散去的天空般，逐渐在刘玄德的眼底展开了清晰又宏大的全貌。孔明说，那些都是属于他的，就像花枝属于春天，流水终归沧海。

那些笃定的话落在地上，仿佛就能生根发芽。

只不过……刘备专注的凝视着灯火下兴致勃勃，眼睛发光的他。蓦然觉得，他似乎什么都懂，却又什么都不懂。就比如一开始的时候，刘备就已经听见他的肚子咕噜的叫了一声，他自己却还置若罔闻。就连刘备打开食盒盖的动作，他也没能发觉。

直到刘备自作主张，无奈的把尚有温度的饼饵夹进了孔明的嘴里。

那饼饵是将莲子和糯米磨成粉，掺入蜂蜜，再捏为环状，然后上笼蒸熟而成，清甜柔软，但是又有些黏牙。孔明的确是饿了，刘备将饼饵放进他嘴里的时候，他也只是略微惊愕的瞪大了一下眼睛，然后就埋着头吃起来。

“再来一个。”刘备乐得喂他，遂替他倒了一杯茶，看着他和着茶水将饼饵咽了下去，就又给他夹了一个过来，“张嘴。”

孔明下意识的张开嘴，又咬住了第二个饼饵。吃到一半，他眉头忽然一拧，好像回忆起了什么古怪的事来。

从前，满山的微风和花香中，师父也是这么叼住了一条鱼，然后，慢慢放进了某一只迫不及待张大的狐狸嘴里。

太丢人了。孔明用力的摇了摇头，咽下了第二个饼饵，躲开了刘备夹过来的第三个，身子向外挪了挪，离得主公远了一点，“不吃了。”

“不吃了？”刘备半信半疑，放下了竹箸，“吃饱了？”

没有。孔明没说话，伸手拿起另一双箸筷，从食盒中夹起一枚饼饵，手放在被夹起的饼饵下，小心的接着，怕它忽然掉下来，“主公也吃一块吧。”

“好。”

刘备听了他的，笑了笑，就着他的手咬了一口。

孔明觉得，这样便算是扯平了。

真好。他的心里像被许多柔软的棉絮填满了，柔软的仿佛要溢出来。

窗外风声绵绵，细雨菊花天，糯米糕饵有些黏牙，他和他并排坐着，就像……就像……

他说不清究竟像些什么，却忽然有一个轻柔暖热的浅吻，轻之又轻的落在孔明的耳际。毫不掩饰的温柔和爱重。

孔明有点怕痒，忍不住朝后缩了缩。一面只得装作什么都不知道，继续低着眼，吃饼，看图。

谁的眼里含着温暖的笑。夜真是长，可是，也真是好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这里开始，写的越来越莫名其妙，流水账。不过还是放上来吧。

五、笺春

春兰葳蕤，玉堂霁明。

蜀锦上花开繁色，梭穿绣影，织绫纹罗的小袖在风里轻柔飘荡，紫竹翠凉，摇砌回廊，曲里调转了新声，日子又在弦上弹罢一阙。

三月上巳，春服修禊。

上巳聚宴于行宫甘雩台，羽舞于阶下，春酒新绿，春锦新红，景风扇物。刘备坐在首座，他举起酒爵，仰首一饮而尽。

钟磬声止，台下设十余箭靶，是为春射，各子弟皆持弓而待，其中射术最佳者，便可博得上巳头彩，赠酒赐锦。

铠似流银风，箭若飞辰星。一张张朝气的脸庞，春风拂过马蹄疾，箭矢仿佛浅绿春波上过白羽。

刘备眯起眼，微笑着喟叹道，"真年轻啊。"

他忘记是什么时候了，总归也是在上巳节气，军中难得有半日空闲，刘备和诸葛亮商议过后，便先起了头，诸葛亮即命人在野地中架靶射箭。

柳丝绿草，他倒是记得他眉眼间笑意融融。

"军师也要去射一箭吗？"刘备面前盛了一豆椒姜细葱莱菔丝及蓼葵笋丝，与绵软温热的薄面饼，嫩绿青白，倒是很有春日的清脆风味。

君子习六艺。只见诸葛亮笑了一笑，站起身来，裾袂临风，明丽清华，他亲自牵过一匹马跨了上去，他仍着素日所服的大袖青氅，不过他也只是一时兴起，所以来不及计较射箭时应有的穿戴。诸人平日只见过军师羽扇执笔的光景，但并没有见过他骑马射箭，一时之间，不由都多了几分好奇。

马蹄飒飒踏过春日微润的土地，诸葛亮勒住了马，屏息凝神，将手中的弓箭羽矢对准远处的靶心，弓弦被慢慢拉开了一道月样的弧度。

蓦地，他眉心拧了起来，指尖几乎不受控制的一颤。然而箭已经射出去了，一道疾厉星辉掠过，转瞬之间，箭牢牢的嵌在了靶上，末梢的刀翎箭羽兀自轻颤。但美中不足的是，箭微偏了，只差一点就能正中靶心。

彼时，几乎所有人的目光都集中在拉开的弓弦上，并没有谁注意到孔明骤然微蹙的双眉，连刘备的目光也只是在他蹙起的眉上匆匆一掠，他以为他只是一时的气息不稳。直到很久很久之后，在某一天，他突然想起那一副犹如风吹水一般，皱起了波痕的神情，也许预示并非没有出现过。

……

“祖父，祖父您在发呆么？”

鲁王刘永最小的女儿，今年不过六七岁年纪，自幼生的乖觉可爱，故亦是刘备极喜爱的一个孙辈，她平日里爱娇惯了，春气和暖，更觉得开心。便从下首噔噔噔跑上来，学着大人给刘备倒酒，金玉云头双鱼琤瑢轻响，胭脂红的团蝶散花交领襦裙，小人儿仿佛一朵鲜妍初生的玫瑰花。

“琅熹。”

刘永忙向她招手，脸上神色阴晴不定。

“无妨。”刘备回过神来，摸了摸琅熹的发顶。琅熹的声音稚嫩，捧着酒爵，有样学样的道，“孙女给祖父上巳祝酒，愿祖父千秋长健，福寿绵延。”

刘备一向喜欢这小姑娘，如此，也就笑着受了她的上巳祝酒，命人拿来绣着卷草祥云的绣罗坐茵让她在自己身边坐下，道，“既受了琅熹的祝酒，祖父也要礼尚往来，这样吧，祖父卷一张春饼给你，咬春啊，吉利的很……”

宫人捧上满盛温水的铜盆，用来净手，水面上飘荡着生有紫蕊的细小兰草。琅熹双手捧着卷了藕笋和肉丝的春饼，吃的专心致志。刘备一面唤宫人给她倒些石蜜水，一面想，她的个头似乎比上个月随父入宫的时候，更高了一些。

孩子长得总是很快，孩子在渐渐的长大，而他们也在渐渐的老去。可是，有的人却好像永远都停在那一页，怎么都不会老了，今春是同一页，来年春天掀过去，依旧是相同的一页。

春日溪上花，夏日波上荷；秋日枝上叶，冬日松上雪。

惊蛰如今已是琴署的乐官，宴乐之声低沉柔缓，沿着细长柳枝和潋滟水色，飘然而去。半空落下几点淡红桃花瓣，惊蛰忽然走了神，险些按错了一个音。

六、桃薄

月升莺啼，花明星淡。

上巳聚宴散去，风里氤氲着馥郁的余香。三更打过，早就没有什么人了，惊蛰却辗转反侧的睡不着，只好提起一盏灯，沿着回廊散步。

手忽然一松，灯掉下来，顺着朱廊滚出很远。

他去捡，却早有一个人为他捡了起来。

惊蛰一惊，下意识的脱口而出，"多谢。"

他没有想到这么晚了，还有人在这里。

那是一位白发长髯的老者，身穿一袭粗布长袍，有风吹来，他腰上所系的充作腰带的麻绦一阵飘动。在行宫里根本不可能出现他这样的人，他是怎么进来的？惊蛰的神情开始变得惊疑不定，而老者似乎明白惊蛰正在想什么，他的右手拂过下颔的须髯，双眼在惊蛰身上巡睃一番，“你的样貌，和他确实很相似。”

不等惊蛰说话，他又接着说道，“不过你的确不是他……或许，你曾经听说过老朽。”他顿了一顿，“老朽自号水镜。”

水镜。惊蛰确实听说过。但那更像是传闻中的人物，如今的皇帝和水镜曾出现在同一个传闻里。当年皇帝因跃马檀溪脱困于蔡瑁陷阱，在那之后他偶然遇到了水镜，水镜曾有言云：襄阳凤雏，得之可安天下。后来，凤雏也确实归于皇帝帐下，只可惜在入川时便早早殒命雒城。

“事实上，他得到的谋士是卧龙，以及凤雏，也就是他曾在呓语中提到过的那个人。我看得出你并不相信，但让你相信，亦并非是老朽今日前来的目的。”

直到很久以后，惊蛰依旧觉得那个晚上发生的事都不像是真的。

昭烈帝在谰言里提到的人，是天池畔一只无主的白色灵狐。

灵狐没有主人，也不知是从什么时候开始，它就睡在那里了，它在天池畔睡去了无数日月交替的时光。偶尔有仙者经行过此地，一开始，还会走过去摸一摸灵狐柔软的皮毛，但它从未睁开过眼睛，于是久而久之，它仿佛变成了一只栩栩如生的死物，再也没有人肯去打扰它的沉睡。

它的醒来也十分偶然，那日，仪狄取出的烈酒洒出了几滴，落在了武罗君的宝剑吞口上，在吞口栖息的睚眦无意中饮了酒，瞬间发角怒张，顿时振鳞从剑上飞了出去。睚眦醉的厉害，飞动的轨迹毫无章法，它青铜色的身影跌跌撞撞的路过天池，翻腾着火焰的长尾狂乱挥动，将沉睡的灵狐扫去了人间。

在从天池向人间坠落的途中，灵狐被惊醒了。

有着平庸开端的传说故事总会有同样平庸的情节，比如灵狐是怎样被路过的少年喂下它在坠落后的第一顿食物，又是怎样被水镜带了回去，又是怎样变成了人间帝王的谋士。一切都很平庸，所以也不重要。

重要的是他改变了一条特殊的路，比如说，天命。

“你不该改变天命既定的轨迹！你本来就不该谋算他在西川的气数，一切都有代价，而那些代价，你真的能够想象的到吗？”

孔明的眼神一向都是温润而内敛的，但在他听到这句话的时候，他的眼中有着罕见的轻蔑之色，“天命。”他重复着这两个字，“乱世汹汹，瓦釜雷鸣，禽兽伏身于草野，更端居于殿陛，一切人为祸乱，原来最终都可以归咎在天命的身上吗？”

“但你和他们并不一样，你最应该走的路，是遁身乱世之外，天命的运转和你无关，你只需看着它自然发生，而不是踏入泥沼。”

“可我和他们，又真的有什么不一样吗？”孔明笑着反问道，他伸出手，在琴上随意拨了一个音，丝弦发出“铮”的一声幽响，“如果我能够改变它，那么证明天命应该被改变。”他的声音沉了下来，很低，却无比笃定，“或者，我本来就是天命的一部分。”

“而且。”他眼中的轻蔑徐徐褪去，逐渐化作了云水一色的温柔宛转、缱绻情思，“我已经为它找到了一位最合适的君主。”

后来，他确实做到了。但是由于改变的发生，他也必须要付出代价。

既定的天数被改变，本该完整的天数便出现了缺口，做出改变的人，将要以自身去填补那一处缺口。于是他的存在，在人间消失了。他曾做过的事，皆被别人所替代，他曾留下的记忆，变成了消逝的烟尘。

这大概就是这个平庸故事的结尾。

惊蛰理解这番话，颇费了一些工夫，“先生将这些话告诉我，难道不是证明了他依然在人世存在么，我如今亦是他存在的证据之一。”

水镜笑了，“可是，老朽的话又能算作什么证明呢？况且在你的、芸芸众生的记忆中，他所做的事情都是由别人做的，纵然你认为老朽说的并无虚言，但除了这些话，其余再无真实留存的证据。” 

“但我不知道刘玄德为什么会保留一些残存的记忆，或许是何处出现了一些纰漏。然而，记住这些对他并无好处——”说至此处，水镜的声音倏然顿住了。

不知过了多久，惊蛰才再次听见了他的话。  
水镜说，“你长得实在与他很相像，太过相像了。”


End file.
